The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Filipendula plant, botanically known as Filipendula multijuga×Filipendula palmata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wbprest’.
The new Filipendula plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillegom, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact and freely flowering Filipendula plants with attractive foliage and flowers.
The new Filipendula plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor during the summer of 2003 of a proprietary selection of Filipendula multijuga, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Filipendula palmata, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Filipendula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in July, 2005 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Filipendula plant by divisions and by micro propagation in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hillegom, The Netherlands since February, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Filipendula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.